


Bug Spray

by skyhealer



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhealer/pseuds/skyhealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgh and Brycen spend a day at the lake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bug Spray

**Author's Note:**

> written as a gift for a friend

It was the first weekend both of them had off at the same time, and Brycen and Burgh decided they’d spend it at a little Lake tucked away just off route 7. Brycen took care of all the essentials while Burgh packed sandwiches and games.  
When they got to the Lake, Brycen began to unpack. He tossed a bottle of sunscreen to Burgh, who missed it and had to pick it up off the sand.  
“Put that on,” Brycen told him. “And make sure you do a good job this time, I don’t want a repeat of the last sunburn you got.”  
As Burgh complied and began smearing sunscreen everywhere he could reach, Brycen continued to unpack his bag, looking for the other bottle he had packed. Finding it, he pulled it out of his bag with a triumphant smile.  
After spraying his arms and legs, Brycen turned to Burgh, who had finished with the lotion and now had white patches all over, including one big one on his nose. Burgh was facing profile to Brycen, so he didn’t see what was in Brycen’s hands before he sprayed. As he felt the mist hit his arm, Burgh looked at the bottle, and let out the loudest, shrillest shriek Brycen had ever heard. It sounded like a Venipede was being murdered.  
“Burgh, what the he-”  
“BUG SPRAY? YOU SPRAYED ME WITH BUG SPRAY?!?!” Burgh said, rubbing his arm as if trying to get it off.  
“Well yeah, there’s a ton of mosquitos out here, you don’t want to get bit.”  
“THEY’RE JUST TRYING TO BE FRIENDS BRYCEN. BUGS ARE OUR FRIENDS.”  
“Yeah, but mosquitos can carry-”  
“FRIENDS BRYCEN!”  
Brycen threw up his hands, giving up.  
The next day Burgh was covered in mosquito bites to the point where he looked like he either had chicken pox or was diseased.  
“I told you so.” Brycen said as Burgh rubbed calamine lotion on his skin.  
“Totally worth it.”


End file.
